


Mon Précieux

by EldarMelda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mentions of incest, With the Gaunts everything is possible
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldarMelda/pseuds/EldarMelda
Summary: Et si les protections autour de la Maison des Gaunt avaient été renforcées dès le départ ? Et si l'intrus se faisait finalement prendre dans un piège autrement plus vicieux qu'il ne pensait ?





	Mon Précieux

**Author's Note:**

> Un immense merci à Chambre 313 d'avoir gentiment accepté de corriger cet OS.

Une nuit, un homme, une vieille bicoque abandonnée et en ruine, recouverte de toiles d'araignée, un endroit qui évoquait sans la moindre peine la désolation et la tristesse. D'autant plus que la petite chaumière se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt. Mais l'homme n'était pas là pour ces considérations, il était présent pour une raison bien précise : il avait une mission à accomplir dans les plus brefs délais, et dans la plus grande discrétion, il n'avait évoqué les projets de cette nuit à personne, de crainte que le fruit de ses théories se répande. Aussi, il devait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence, et surtout, de rapidité.

Choses qui n'étaient guère aisées quand on pensait à l'ampleur de la tâche qui pourrait sans le moindre doute l'attendre dans cette maison en piteux état. Cependant, il ne se faisait tout de même pas trop de soucis, la personne qui devait avoir protégé cet endroit s'était montrée médiocre, de temps à autre, pour ne pas dire puérile, par le passé. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, même si cette personne avait atteint un âge sacrément avancé. Parfois, il lui arrivait de secouer la tête de déception en pensant à son ancien élève, un magnifique gâchis en quelque sorte. Le plus grand de sa carrière, et surtout pour lui.

Le vieil homme soupira encore une fois, sa tristesse et sa lassitude envers son vieil élève finiraient sans doute par avoir raison de lui, mais il se devait tout de même d'espérer qu'un jour, il retrouverait le chemin de la lumière. Il en doutait, le connaissant. Néanmoins, l'espoir était un excellent moteur, comme l'avait prouvé l'Histoire à maintes reprises. Mais l'espérance pouvait être vaine, ne mener à rien d'autre que des rêves complètement fous, faisant perdre la raison à beaucoup d'hommes valeureux.

D'autres prenaient leur courage à deux mains pour changer les choses, comme c'était le cas pour ce vieil homme, complètement dépassé par le poids des années. Cela impliquait la même dose de témérité que de continuer à croire, même par-delà la mort. Le tout était de se lancer, sans avoir la moindre arrière-pensée sur ce que l'on devait faire, sur notre but ultime, comme présentement, ce n'était déjà pas prudent de s'être rendu seul dans ces lieux, mais il s'y rendait quand bien même les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Le bon sens commun exigerait de venir accompagné pour ce genre de tâche, mais il avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités, et il ne désirait pas spécialement qu'une autre personne souffre à sa place. C'était certainement un geste très magnanime, mais en même temps complètement dingue.

Sur ces pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, personne en vue, c'était parfait, aucun sorcier ou moldu à la ronde. Si un sorcier passait par là, il se demanderait sans doute pour quelles raisons un sorcier de la trempe d'Albus Dumbledore, puisque c'était lui, pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil, sordide à souhait. Mais un moldu aurait sans le moindre doute d'autres préoccupations, n'ayant jamais vu une manière de s'habiller pareille, il en conclurait à la folie et appellerait de suite la police, qui alerterait ses experts psychiatriques, et ces derniers l'enverraient dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Il faudrait qu'il use de magie et de persuasion pour se sortir de ce pétrin, et il n'avait guère envie de jeter un sort à un moldu. Quelques personnes au ministère s'en donneraient à cœur joie, utilisant ce sort pour l'expulser hors de ses fonctions, que ce soient celles de Poudlard ou du Magenmagot.

Il poussa délicatement la porte de la chaumière des Gaunt, depuis longtemps en ruine, une chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Depuis le retour de Voldemort pour être plus précis, confirmer ses théories, et ses plus grandes craintes. Il devait en avoir créé un, voire plus, mais son plus grand problème, pour le moment, était de savoir comment allait-il prouver ses dires ?

Il avait, depuis des années, ignoré cette possibilité, la trouvant inconcevable au possible, et abjecte au demeurant : tuer pour sauver sa propre personne était vraiment ignoble. Comment pouvait-on se regarder dans la glace chaque matin, en sachant qu'on allait provoquer la mort pour aboutir à sa propre immortalité ? C'était un grand mystère auquel, lui, le plus grand sorcier du monde, ne savait pas donner de réponse adéquate. Il était presque impossible de se racheter une conduite par la suite, à part éprouver un regret tellement puissant que le fragment d'âme revenait chez vous.

Il soupçonnait son élève fétiche d'en être également un, sans en être totalement sûr non plus, mais il devait éprouver cette possibilité indéniable. Il regrettait déjà amèrement ce qu'il lui demanderait de faire si tel était le cas, mais Voldemort ne lui laissait guère le choix.

\- Laisse-t-il le choix aux autres, d'ailleurs ?

Le vieil homme secoua encore une fois la tête devant l'idiotie de son ancien élève, tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans le petit vestibule détérioré par le temps. Pour le moment rien à signaler, c'était une bonne chose en soi, mais quelque peu inquiétante pour la suite des événements. Rien ne disait que le reste de la maison serait aussi "paisible" que ce petit couloir, il poussa les portes du salon, recouvert de poussière et envahi d'araignées, des tarentules ou même encore d'araignées goliath. Pourquoi Tom avait-il fait venir des araignées venant de la forêt amazonienne ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui. Sans doute croyait-il, à tort, que le poison était une mort suffisamment horrible en soi. Il espérait vivement ne pas croiser un repaire d'acromentules tout de même. C'étaient des créatures coriaces. Il referma doucement la porte sur lui, endormant les créatures à huit pattes d'un coup de baguette magique, ayant vu l'une d'entre elles esquisser un mouvement pour l'attaquer.

Il se tourna vers la cuisine, remplie de moisissures, une délicate odeur de cadavre relevant le tout allègrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux armoires, qui contenaient toutes des rats, voire des lapins, morts. La nature avait repris ses droits, et les araignées goliath avaient voulu se servir dès qu'elles avaient senti le tambourinement des petits mammifères sur leur terrain de chasse. D'ailleurs, Tom devait leur avoir jeté un sort particulièrement puissant pour réduire à néant leurs instincts très territoriaux, et les contenir dans une seule pièce. Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas d'objet susceptible de contenir un fragment d'âme, il ne ressentait rien de maléfique dans aucun des objets contenus dans la pièce, comme dans l'autre.

Albus glissa son regard vers la porte menant au cellier, et il découvrit le même spectacle triste que dans les deux autres pièces, il ne restait plus rien de viable ici non plus. Il voyait des monticules de terre, et de plantes grimpantes. Certaines de ces plantes contenaient du poison en plus, qui Tom pensait-il effrayer ainsi ? Rien de vraiment dangereux pour un être humain ne régnait en maître ici. C'était juste affligeant, et ces images le confortaient dans l'image de l'immense perte de temps qu'avait été Tom Jedusor. Comment son élève avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? C'était vraiment pénible à voir pour lui, son ancien professeur. Il suffisait juste de prendre une paire de gants en peau de dragon, et le tour était joué. Il referma le placard derrière lui, pour se diriger vers l'étage supérieur.

Il gravit péniblement les marches bien mal en point de l'escalier complètement rongé par les rats, les souris et les moisissures, et dut essuyer une ou deux marches qui craquèrent sous son poids, l'entraînant pratiquement vers la cave. Il lui avait fallu un sort discret pour remonter, ses bras de vieil homme ne pouvant pas tenir du tout, sous l'action de son poids. Résultat des courses, il était parvenu aux chambres des Gaunt avec une jambe couverte de sang, et le front ensanglanté. Quand elle verrait son état lamentable, Mme. Pomfresh se poserait de sérieuses questions. Non, il demanderait à Severus, il serait moins curieux. Il comprendrait aussitôt ce qu'il avait à faire, mais conseillerait tout de même la prudence à l'avenir. Il n'était plus aussi jeune, son corps ne pouvait plus tenir certaines acrobaties.

Les chambres ne semblaient pas vraiment dangereuses non plus, les chambres de Morfin et d'Elvis contenaient des squelettes de serpents de toutes les tailles, renforçant l'atmosphère sinistre qui régnait dans la maisonnette. Elvis avait fixé au mur un vieux portrait de Salazar Serpentard, aux heures de sa gloire passée, devant les portes de Poudlard, sa plus grande œuvre, celle qui aurait dû être sienne. Malgré lui, Dumbledore fut fasciné par la majesté du fondateur de son école, mais la folie qui semblait mûrir dans les prunelles de l'homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Cet éclat lui rappelait amèrement celui qui avait germé dans les pupilles de Gellert des années auparavant. Un instant, sa main trembla au souvenir de sa chère sœur. Puis il quitta aussitôt cette chambre malsaine.

Il rejoignit le domaine de Morfin, qui témoignait d'un esprit aussi dérangé que son père, des poupées évoquant des moldus étaient suspendues aux murs, et de la peinture rouge semblait y avoir été ajoutée. Il avait été éduqué dans la haine dès son plus jeune âge, et privé de contacts extérieurs, il n'avait pas pu se faire une idée du monde réel. Il n'était jamais allé à Poudlard, comme Elvis, d'ailleurs, et sa sœur avait toujours été forcée de rester à la maison. Jamais elle ne devait sortir, sous peine de subir moult tortures, et autres actes avilissants.

Mais le comble était sans doute ce qu'il trouva dans l'armoire cassée de Morfin, un cœur représentant un homme et une femme, enlacés. Dans des tenues de mariage improvisées. Une petite note venait couronner le tout, et l'effarement empli le cœur âgé de Dumbledore. Cet homme avait des... pensées pour... sa sœur ? L'homme savait que la lignée Serpentard prônait le mariage entre sangs purs, mais au point de se marier entre frères et sœurs s'il le fallait ? Non, c'était juste impossible ! Et à côté de ce cœur sculpté grossièrement dans la pierre, il voyait une poupée, clouée de multiples éclats de verre et de métal, un nom décorait le tout : Tom Jedusor. Ainsi, il avait été jaloux de cet homme ? Il passa son visage entre les mains, pensant au calvaire de Merope de jour en jour, devant vivre à côté de cet homme, qui avait sans doute avec l'aval du patriarche, sans tenir compte de son cœur.

\- Pauvre femme.

Le cœur meurtri, il quitta cette pièce morbide pour une autre, sans doute plus propre que celle des deux autres. Merope était plus soigneuse que son père et son frère, aucun grain de poussière ne semblait pénétrer cette pièce. Elle devait avoir jeté un sort de propreté éternelle dans ces lieux. C'était la pièce où elle pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination de fille perdue au milieu de brutes épaisses. Les murs et le sol étaient on ne pouvait plus normaux, et malgré la petite taille de sa chambre, elle avait trouvé le moyen de la rendre joyeuse. Une note de couleur légère y régnait, bien sûr, du vert, mais un vert délicat qui courait le long du plancher impeccable. Pour le moment, c'était la chambre la plus agréable de la maison, pour ne pas dire la pièce la plus chaleureuse.

Une planche de bois grinça sous ses pieds, et, un instant, il craignit de se retrouver à nouveau suspendu dans le vide. Mais la planche effectua un mouvement qui surprit beaucoup Albus, elle se redressa subitement, et l'homme esquissa un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Délicatement, il observa le trou formé, et à son grand soulagement, la planche cachait une vieille photo jaunie, un ruban rouge et un cœur de velours brodé en lettres argentées :

_Tom + Merope_

Malgré lui, Albus sentit un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, elle avait trouvé un moyen de protéger ses sentiments contre ses brutes de frère et de père. Cependant, comme dans la chambre de Morfin, son cœur manqua un battement quand il découvrit un petit paquet de velours noir, il prit doucement le petit sac, et le palpa. Une fiole ? Il ouvrit le petit sac, et la sortit, la déboucha, des restes d'une potion verdâtre s'y trouvaient. Il sentit le contenu, pas du poison, mais un philtre d'amour ayant fermenté après toutes ces années. Elle avait vraiment empoisonné ce pauvre moldu, lui ôtant le choix de l'aimer ou pas. Dans l'enfer qu'elle vivait chaque jour, le vieil homme comprenait que la jeune femme désirait plus que tout s'échapper, et qui de mieux que l'homme idéal ? Le fils du châtelain, que toutes les filles désiraient avoir dans leur lit ? Il n'était cependant pas là pour s'occuper du cas de la mère de Voldemort, mais pour trouver un fragment d'âme. Dommage pour lui, rien ne semblait indiquer la présence d'un tel objet par ici.

Alors, il redescendit tant bien que mal l'escalier partiellement détruit par son passage, pour se lancer dans la fouille de la cave, qui devait vraiment refléter le cauchemar intérieur de la folie des Gaunt. Cette tâche serait vraiment des plus pénibles, heureusement qu'il était sorcier, sinon, il en aurait pour des heures. Il ouvrit, pour ce faire, la porte située juste en dessous de l'escalier des Gaunt. Elle s'ouvrit sur des marches en pierre. L'endroit était plongé dans les ténèbres.

\- Lumos, souffla le magicien à la baguette de sureau.

Et une douce lueur se propagea tout autour de lui. Encore rien, il faisait vraiment fausse route, mais il continuait quand même.

\- Allons-y.

Il tira la poignée de la dernière porte, et l'enfer se déchaîna sur lui. Il fut projeté au centre de la pièce, et il avait la vague impression d'être plongé au centre d'une caverne, dont il ne voyait pas le fond. Comment ferait-il pour sortir d'ici ? Etait-il piégé pour l'éternité ? Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis son duel contre Grindelwald, il ressentit de la peur, une peur immense. Celle de l'inconnu qui vous frappait sans le moindre signe avant-coureur. Albus regarda en arrière, plus de porte en vue, il se leva et tâtonna dans le vide là où elle aurait dû être, mais elle était absente.

Alors il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, dans cette longue obscurité interminable, dans laquelle de simples volutes de vapeur verte semblaient s'élever vers... où ? Le ciel ? La nuit ? Le plafond de la grotte ? Une possible ouverture ? Dépourvu de tout guide, il avança, il ne savait pas encore dans quelle direction, ni si le nord se trouvait devant ou derrière lui, mais il devait bouger. Ce fut sans doute interprété comme un mauvais présage, puisque, une douleur immense le cloua au sol.

Il plaqua tout de suite ses mains contre son ventre, et constata avec une horreur grandissante que du sang s'écoulait de celui-ci, à gros bouillon. Là où aurait dû se trouver son estomac se trouvait un trou immense. Il allait... mourir ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Il tenait encore debout ! Ce n'était qu'une simple illusion ! Continuer ! De suite ! Sans tenir compte de ce trou béant ! Il posa encore un pied devant l'autre, et cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que son bras était intégralement transpercé de poignards.

À nouveau, il fut forcé de toucher son bras, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, une légère lumière se fit dans l'immense salle, et son bras se couvrait d'un goudron noir, un goudron qui semblait être animé de sa vie propre, sa peau ne respirait déjà plus. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Pour sa grande horreur, il lui sembla qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout mouvoir son bras. Son coude était figé dans un étau glacé. Il se sentait plus estropié que jamais.

Mais ignorer la douleur était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire à ce stade, son estomac avait été complètement vidé de toute sa substance, son bras ne lui était de plus aucune utilité. Il était réduit à un vieillard, un simple vieillard dans son fauteuil, à attendre la mort sagement, comme une vieille amie.

Un autre pas et cette fois-ci, c'était son genou, celui qui portait la trace de son combat contre Gellert qui en prit un coup. Un boulet de canon paraissait s'être greffé sur son pauvre membre souffrant encore de rhumatismes, des suites de sa blessure. Chacun de ses pas se faisait pénible, mal assuré, bancal. Quand ce calvaire prendrait-il fin ? Si jamais il y avait une fin ? Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, tomba encore et encore, mais son esprit se refusait à abandonner.

Encore un mouvement et sa gorge parut se contracter sous l'effet d'un poing invisible, il suffoquait complètement à ce stade, et là, Dumbledore sentait furieusement venir sa fin, il allait mourir dans cette grotte, seul, sans le moindre ami à son chevet. Triste fin pour le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, vraiment. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare, le forçant à rester de précieuses minutes prostré sur le sol. Il était pareil à un infirme de guerre.

C'était un miracle s'il pouvait encore tenir sa baguette dans sa main moite et endolorie par cet étau glacé, une chance que la lumière soit encore projetée dans la caverne. Il rampa cette fois, ne pouvant plus effectuer le moindre autre geste. Il avait l'impression d'être un serpent, un vulgaire serpent, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, la souffrance était intenable, elle allait l'achever, c'était sûr et certain. Ses ongles raclaient un sol inexistant, ou pas.

Puis, il vit une douce lumière dorée. Était-ce le soleil ? Était-ce un astre perdu dans la nuit ? Ou bien un phare pour ceux qui se seraient perdus dans cette obscurité ? Doucement, il releva la tête, empli d'espoir. Il leva la main vers cette chose flottante telle une flamme que rien ne pouvait éteindre. Il rampa dans cette direction, et put, dans un effort incommensurable se relever sur ses genoux. Il aperçut un socle de pierre, et un objet distinct, un anneau lévitant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du piédestal. L'objet était simple et magnifique. Albus posa une main sur ce socle en pierre, et dans un désir fou, tourna la source de lumière vers ses iris bleutés.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il s'aperçut que le blason des Peverell était gravé sur la pierre qui ornait la bague. D'un bond, il se releva, la main couverte de sueur, frémissante d'excitation pour empoigner l'objet et le ramener tout contre lui. Il avait enfin trouvé la Pierre de Résurrection ! Après toutes ces années ! Il avait perdu espoir ! Et voilà qu'elle se présentait à lui ! Comme par enchantement ! C'était juste... inespéré ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, de bonheur, de joie, son cœur irradiait littéralement, et envoyait pulser le sang à tout-va dans son corps.

Il ne résista pas longtemps : il contempla l'anneau, et le glissa à son doigt. Et la douleur fut au-delà de ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Il avait l'impression qu'un chaudron d'huile bouillante était transvasé dans son corps, qu'une mare de braises s'étalait sur sa peau douloureuse, que son sang était remplacé par de la lave. Il hurla, au point de se déchirer les cordes vocales, il tomba à genoux, à terre, faisant voler les vapeurs tout autour de lui.

Le sang perlait à son front, la pression de la douleur était beaucoup trop forte, c'était trop, beaucoup trop à endurer. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à retirer la bague de son doigt, qui commençait à noircir dangereusement, il devait trouver l'aide de Severus immédiatement. Sinon il mourrait ! Il toussa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il se leva péniblement sur ses deux pieds, et avança dans la direction opposée, la pierre toujours dans sa main brûlante.

Il heurta quelque chose de dur au bout d'un long moment et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : la poignée d'une porte. Il sortit de cette caverne infernale au possible, trébucha sur les escaliers en pierre, se prit la seconde porte, mais sortit rapidement. Il courut stupidement vers la sortie, et put enfin revenir à l'air libre, qu'il respira à pleins poumons !

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Une ombre passa dans un manoir, situé non loin de là. Un manoir qui avait autrefois appartenu aux Jedusor et à leur lignée aristocratique. Le serpent de fumée parcourut l'ensemble des pièces avant de se retrouver devant celui qui l'avait conçu, des années auparavant. À la grande stupeur de l'homme, assis sur la chaise du maître de la maison, dans cette bibliothèque envahie par la ruine et la désolation. Le serpent de fumée s'enroula à ses pieds pour le plus grand déplaisir d'un autre, fait de chair et d'os, qui siffla mais ne put atteindre le cou de l'autre.

L'homme glissa son regard vers son serpent, celui matériel, et lui intima de conserver son calme. Alors, le serpent se rétracta, et fila dans son coin, à l'abri de la colère de son maître. Toujours furieux de ce manque de discipline, le maître du serpent se tourna vers le serpent noir, qui se redressa de tout son être. Il agissait et se comportait comme un vrai. C'était une de ses plus grandes fiertés, une de ses plus belles créations.

\- Quelle mauvaise fortune t'amène ici ?

Un de ses fragments d'âme était en danger, mais lequel ? Le serpent ouvrit sa gueule et montra ses crocs, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son créateur, tout en le contemplant doucement.

\- Répète ? L'anneau a été volé ?

Le voleur était ici même ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Comment avait-il pu passer toutes les protections qu'il avait lui-même placées voilà bien des années ? Personne n'aurait dû, pu, se rendre dans ces lieux, sans devoir craindre pour sa santé mentale. Qui ?

\- Ce soir même ? L'intrus est toujours présent ?

Le serpent hocha de la tête et s'évapora. L'homme apeuré se leva aussitôt, tandis que le serpent spectral poursuivait son créateur, agité. Il siffla encore quelques mots, dans la langue des serpents, et son maître prit de la vitesse.

\- Décris-le-moi.

Le serpent noir souffla encore quelques mots dans sa langue, et l'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un homme grand, maigre, des cheveux et une barbe argentés, des yeux bleus, des vêtements tapageurs... Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne correspondant à cette description physique : Albus Dumbledore. Il se hâta vers la sortie du manoir, et transplana tout de suite devant la chaumière des Gaunt.

Il respira mieux en s'apercevant que son vieil ennemi n'était toujours pas sorti de la maisonnette. Il leva cependant sa baguette magique en prévision, et attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre en grand, pour mieux le cueillir. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître le serpent de fumée et de vapeur, mais son cœur battait la chamade, manquant presque de briser sa cage thoracique. Il était venu à temps, enfin, il l'espérait vivement.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Dumbledore actionna la clenche de la porte d'entrée, désirant au plus vite respirer un peu d'air frais, avant de transplaner devant les portes de Poudlard. Fermant les yeux de soulagement, il inspira une bouffée d'air pur et humide. De suite, la tension des épreuves quitta, en partie du moins, ses épaules. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir seul en ces lieux. C'était beaucoup trop risqué, mais à sa décharge, il n'avait écouté que son courage, et avait de ce fait, foncé tête baissée vers un piège mortel.

Il fit un pas sur l'herbe, mais il tomba aussitôt. Il sentait une douleur intense le traverser de part et d'autre de son bras, celui qui avait tenu la bague à son doigt, et il constata avec horreur que son bras prenait une délicate teinte sombre, une teinte qui menaçait de se répandre dans tout son corps s'il n'agissait pas très vite. Il devait vraiment contacter Severus au plus vite. C'était vraiment inquiétant. Quel était le sort qu'avait utilisé Tom pour protéger son fragment d'âme ?

Avec cette idée en tête, il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds, se tenant au chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Il effectua quelques pas, se tint à un arbre non loin et reprit son souffle. Il reprit sa course du mieux qu'il put pour sortir de la forêt au plus vite. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit au loin la lisière de la forêt, l'espoir remontant dans sa poitrine, il prit un rythme de marche plus soutenu, malgré sa fatigue.

Atteignant l'orée de la forêt, il bifurqua à l'Est, à l'endroit où il avait laissé son portoloin, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas le morceau d'étoffe aux armoiries de Poudlard près de son arbre. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent, pas d'animal dans le coin, c'était pour le moins étrange. Des enfants avaient décidé de prendre son morceau de tissu ? Il fouilla encore ailleurs, mais rien de chez rien. Il décida que c'était une blague d'enfants du coin.

Au sortir de la forêt, il constata avec mauvaise humeur qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner, aussi, il avança beaucoup plus vers le champ, et cette fois-ci, il se cogna à une barrière invisible. Barrière qui le projeta en arrière, et le foudroya de douleur. Avec force, il percuta la terre battue, et fut aussitôt couvert de terre. Qui avait bien pu installer ce système vicieux en si peu de temps ? Qui ?

\- Bonsoir Professeur.

Albus releva brusquement la tête, voyant une silhouette sombre s'approcher à grands pas de sa position, et deux points rouges flamboyants comme des phares au milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui c'était, il le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je me présente, n'est-ce pas?

Effectivement, la forme se figea à quelques pas à peine du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle sourit sadiquement, prenant plaisir à la souffrance évidente de son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- Tom...

La voix de son ancien mentor était si faible, qu'elle en devenait délicieusement exquise aux oreilles du plus grand mage noir du pays. Cependant, il refusait obstinément de l'appeler par le nom qu'il s'était donné, lui, la vieille habitude d'un homme qui se croyait au-dessus des autres.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans les fourrés.

Il lâcha le morceau de velours noir dans la nuit, et il atterrit au sol avec une espèce de grâce morbide, du moins aux yeux de Dumbledore qui savait à présent qui avait volé son moyen de retour direct.

\- J'ai aussitôt senti des traces de magie à l'intérieur, et noté votre signature magique. Une chance pour moi.

Dumbledore retrouva l'usage de la parole :

\- Et pourquoi ?

Voldemort fixa son ancien professeur droit dans les yeux :

\- Une chance de me débarrasser de vous, bien sûr, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres, et Dumbledore sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans se battre en duel. Hélas pour lui, il était déjà affaibli par l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser dans cet antre infernal. De plus, sa blessure à la main se répandait vers son bras.

\- Tom, si tu m'abats, quelle satisfaction auras-tu ?

Si le seigneur des ténèbres avait été pourvu de sourcils, nul doute qu'ils seraient levés bien haut sur son front, mais il se tapota le visage de ses doigts, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Mais la réponse vint naturellement :

\- Mes projets pourront enfin voir le jour. Et votre petit protégé sera enfin à ma portée.

Dumbledore prit peur pour le jeune homme, et il espérait vivement que Harry pourrait s'en sortir vaillamment, mais il parvenait toujours à tirer son épingle du jeu face à son plus grand adversaire.

\- Harry a beaucoup plus de ressources que tu ne crois.

Un doux sourire illumina le visage du vieil homme en se remémorant les multiples tentatives de Voldemort pour mettre fin aux jours du jeune homme, sans le moindre succès à ce jour.

\- Vraiment ? Et avez-vous pris la peine de l'informer de vos projets de ce soir ?

Oui, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur en ne révélant à personne, non, il n'avait rien dit à Harry, et non, il n'avait fait part de ses théories à personne. Maintenant, il commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège cuisant au genou de Dumbledore, dont le corps lâcha prise une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà peine à contenir le sortilège sombre dans sa main, mais maintenant, ce serait tâche impossible. Albus leva sa baguette et lança un puissant jet de flammes, que Voldemort évita aisément en transplanant derrière son ancien professeur.

Dumbledore esquiva de justesse un jet de lumière verte, tandis qu'il métamorphosa le sol où se trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres en une mare. Voldemort, surpris, en faillit perdre l'équilibre. Mais il se rattrapa très vite, sortant de la flaque d'eau rapidement, grâce à un sortilège de lévitation bien placé. Il lança un regard glacial en direction de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Oh oui ! Il allait payer ce sale coup !

Aussi, il fit jaillir du sol des lianes qui maintinrent Dumbledore au sol, mais ce dernier transforma les lianes en poussière, se libérant ainsi très rapidement. Cependant, son ancien élève ne s'était pas arrêté en si bon chemin et des serpents prirent forme à ses pieds, serpents de Dumbledore transforma en d'innocentes fleurs des champs.

Albus lança des lames de glace tout autour de Voldemort, mais il s'évapora sous les yeux du directeur de Poudlard. L'autre homme avait fait apparaître un poignard dans sa main, et le plongea cruellement dans les flancs du vieil homme qui en hurla de douleur, perdant tout contrôle sur sa magie, au passage. Le sort contenu dans sa main se propagea vers son bras, et il se courba davantage de douleur.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu résister à l'envie de mettre mon anneau à votre doigt ?

Son sourire était plus que perfide, et Dumbledore regretta plus que jamais d'être venu en ces lieux, seul et sans prévenir qui que ce soit, pas même McGonagall. Mais il avait voulu épargner le plus de gens possible au cours de cette affaire.

\- Tom... Je t'en prie.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire glacial et venimeux. Jamais il ne tendrait la main à ce vieillard moribond de sa vie ! Et pourtant, il avait admiré ce vieux fou, quand il lui avait révélé sa nature de sorcier.

\- Si seulement vous m'aviez aidé à retrouver la trace de ma famille, vous ne seriez pas là, à mes pieds.

Ce fut comme si Dumbledore avait reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur, après toutes ces années, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su qui avait été ses parents ? Mais Tom aimait tellement régler les choses par lui-même, plutôt que de confier les tâches à autrui.

\- Qui sait ? J'aurais sans doute adhéré à vos idéaux, sur l'entraide, notamment.

Albus sentait la douleur se propager à travers tout son cœur, il s'affaiblissait, sa magie ne pouvait plus le protéger, la seule personne qui pouvait lui prodiguer des soins se trouvait en face de lui, même il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien. Sa mort ne servirait à rien. Harry devrait se débrouiller par lui-même, trouver les réponses tout seul à ses questions. Il se sentait tellement stupide pour le coup.

\- Oh ? Parce qu'en plus vous n'avez prévenu personne de votre venue ici-même ? Mais tout s'arrange pour moi, comme toujours...

Le rire de Voldemort fut glacial, tellement glacial que le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard constatait amèrement son impuissance à trouver une solution à cette situation. La douleur était bien trop grande, trop présente pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tiens donc... J'en aurais créé un septième... Sans le savoir ?

La main blanche et glaciale de son ancien élève se posa sur son front couvert de sueur, Albus sentait la fin venir, mais l'Avada Kedavra aurait été une mort autrement plus douce, et humaine, si une mort pouvait être agréable.

\- Le garçon... Celui que vous chérissez tellement en serait un ?

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme se fichèrent, dans ceux, rouges, de son élève le plus décevant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit peur, peur de ce que pourrait faire Tom d'une telle information.

\- Non...

Encore une fois, si Voldemort avait eu des sourcils, ceux-ci seraient levés hauts vers le ciel, alors qu'il s'étonnait de la stupidité chronique de son ancien directeur. Et il croyait sincèrement pouvoir changer quelque chose au destin de cet enfant ? Sérieusement ? Maintenant ?

\- Et dire que vous teniez tellement à le couver.

L'homme squelettique se releva doucement, tout en posant lentement la tête du vieil homme sur la terre battue, avec des égards que tous ses précédents ennemis n'avaient pas reçus. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe qui !

\- Peut-être même... qu'il acceptera de rejoindre mon camp... Finalement.

Et il souffla des horreurs à son oreille :

\- Il écartera ses cuisses pour moi, sans le moindre doute.

Et Voldemort leva sa baguette vers le ciel :

\- MORSMORDRE !

Une lumière d'un vert éclatant s'éleva vers le ciel, formant une gigantesque tête de mort, tandis qu'un serpent, qui faisait office de langue, sortait par celle-ci, éclairant le champ au passage. Albus sut qu'il perdrait la vie au cours de cette soirée, que tout espoir était vain pour lui, sa mission avait été un échec de bout en bout. Voldemort ajouta sa touche personnelle à sa marque, le crâne vert chantonnait un air en Fourchelangue, personne ne douterait de sa puissance, et de sa victoire écrasante sur Dumbledore.

Laissé seul, le vieil homme appréhenda le froid glacial de la mort, celui qui vous embrassait avec indécence. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour vouloir retarder sa mort avec autant d'insistance que présentement. Le regret s'élevait dans sa poitrine doucereusement, subrepticement et malicieusement. Il pensait à sa famille, à son frère, avec qui il n'avait jamais pu faire la paix, à Harry...

Harry, ce garçon qu'il avait vu grandir, évoluer, et croître sous ses yeux de vieil homme, cet enfant qu'il chérissait comme s'il était le sien. Cet enfant qui ne savait même pas quel destin l'attendrait dorénavant, qui ne savait pas qu'il portait un fragment d'âme de Voldemort en lui, qui... Un flot de larmes coula sur ses joues, de chagrin, de regrets, de remords, de... Mais il dut arrêter son propre flux de pensées, tellement cette situation contractait sa gorge.

La seule chose qui pourrait encore changer la donne, c'était le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Voldemort, traîtreusement. Il avait pris le sang de Harry, un sang gorgé d'amour et de joie de vivre, un sang hautement puissant et riche en magie. Être en contact avec Harry, tout le temps, pourrait sans doute activer cette magie unique et fascinante.

Sur ces dernières pensées, la mort le prit dans ses bras, amoureusement, et Albus Dumbledore sentit une chaleur monter en son âme... Et il ferma les yeux.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

De son côté, Voldemort disposa autour de lui divers objets : un miroir, un socle pour ce miroir, une table à sa hauteur, et bien sûr, une chaise confortable. Il se posa sur la chaise confortable, et fit face à la glace, une bougie éclairait de chaque côté l'étrange décor, tandis que le mage noir souriait diaboliquement, en contemplant son reflet. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa tête, un léger halo de lumière vint envelopper son visage serpentin. Il se souvenait des cours de métamorphose humaine dispensés par ce vieux fou, pendant sa sixième année.

_\- Professeur, une métamorphose humaine peut-elle être permanente ?_

_Le vie_ _il_ _homme, les yeux pétillants de malice et de gravité, se tourna vers son meilleur élève :_

_\- C'est possible, si on n'utilise pas le_ _contre-sort_ _._

_Surpris, le jeune homme de quinze ans, éleva encore une fois_ _la_ _voix :_

_\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, le sort ne s'effacera-t-il pas ? La forme de mon visage ne prendra pas la forme d'une illusion ?_

_Le professeur Dumbledore répondit encore une fois :_

_\- Non, Tom, les métamorphoses sont_ _permanentes_ _._

_Le jeune homme, satisfait par sa réponse, entreprit de garder ses_ _yeux_ _vert émeraude, et ses cheveux argentés pour le restant du cour, en provoquant l'exaspération de son professeur._

Ouvrant les yeux, reprenant pied dans le présent, Voldemort contempla celui qu'il avait été quand il avait eu trente-cinq ans. Il avisa les cheveux soyeux qui avaient poussé sur sa tête, et les toucha avec satisfaction, il esquissa le contour de ses sourcils longs et fins. Son nez droit était cependant sa plus grande fierté, ses lèvres pulpeuses aussi, sa peau rosée venait compléter ce tableau de perfection. Cependant, ses yeux avaient été une tâche plus délicate à mener. Ils restaient rouges par endroit, mais le brun avait réussi à revenir quelque peu. Ceci dit, il restait content du résultat obtenu. C'était son dernier hommage à son professeur de métamorphose. Son dernier adieu. Son protégé écarterait sans le moindre doute ses jambes rien que pour lui, grâce à ce visage. Encore une fois, il éclata d'un rire glacial, fou et supérieur. Il savourait une victoire dûment acquise.

\- ENFIN !

Et le mieux, c'était qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser le fragment d'âme dans Potter pour mieux l'amener dans ses filets, ce jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à fermer correctement son esprit, portant trop fièrement ses émotions en bandoulière !

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Le lendemain matin, un homme aux cheveux gras se rendit dans un lieu, en lisière de forêt, et constata amèrement à quel point les rapports du ministère avaient été corrects, à son grand désespoir. Il porta la main sur le cadavre du vieil homme, cadavre caché aux yeux des moldus, et sentit une douleur lancinante prendre possession de son bras. Il écarta aussitôt ce dernier. La magie noire avait pris possession de ce corps, et Severus Rogue siffla de mépris, et de haine mêlés. Il ne pourrait plus jamais venger Lily, Dumbledore ayant emporté tous ses secrets dans sa tombe. Pour un peu, il en hurlerait de rage.

Non loin, Remus Lupin se tenait debout, et observait la scène tristement, seule sa force mentale lui permettait de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, et ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand il avait entendu la mauvaise nouvelle par le biais de Severus Rogue, il n'en avait pas cru un mot, alors, il s'était porté volontaire pour prendre part à la douloureuse mission de transporter le corps à Poudlard. S'essuyant les yeux, il avança bon gré, mal gré, vers le corps de la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde.

Revenu au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, le corps de Dumbledore fut examiné plus en profondeur par le maître des potions de Poudlard, et ce dernier ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts de la magie sur Dumbledore. Il avait le bras complètement bouffé par un sort de magie noire assez corrosif, à tel point qu'il en paraissait brûlé de l'intérieur, une blessure courait tout le long de la jambe, tandis qu'un poignard était planté dans la partie haute de son corps, en plein dans les parties vitales.

La directrice adjointe, les larmes aux yeux, se précipita vers le cadavre de son ancien employeur, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer son chagrin. Un mouchoir dans la main, elle s'épongeait lentement, mécaniquement, les larmes qui coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues. Les autres membres de l'ordre se tenaient les uns contre les autres, n'osant pas spécialement approcher le corps de celui qui fut le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Personne ne parvenait à se résoudre à sa mort.

Personne.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire pour une auteure en manque ? ;)


End file.
